Fawful VS. Sans
Fawful VS. Sans is a fanon Death Battle written by P0k3Fan997Young2, pitting Fawful, One of Mario's most dangerous enemies against Sans, the skeleton that loves making bad skeleton puns. Season 1, Episode 11. Description Super Mario VS. Undertale! It's a battle between the frightening men that love to make jokes. Will Fawful have the last laugh on Sans or will Sans make Fawful crack like a broken bone? Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Boomstick: Comic relief. What's better than having a good laugh from a joke, even if it kinda sounds dumb. Wiz: And these 2 are good at making people laugh, but under their smile leads a soul that is dark and twisted. Boomstick: Fawful, the best minion of Cackletta. Wiz: And Sans, the skeleton that loves bad skeleton puns who married Frisk. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Fawful (*Cues:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga - Come On Theme*) Boomstick: The Mario Bros have saved the Mushroom Kingdom countless times from Bowser's clawed grip and they have managed to thwart other villains' schemes in taking over other kingdoms. Wiz: But there is one foe that the Mario Bros even with their success in doing it have difficulty beating, his name is Fawful. Boomstick: Fawful is the minion of Cackletta and he's a pretty badass minion of Cackletta too. He even got to be her right hand-man. Wiz: Fawful is very powerful and is an incredible genius with building his badass Vacuum Helmet which have rocket jets and vacuum peripheral. It can also shoot energy balls and was used to transfer Cackletta into Bowser and making Bowletta. (*Cues: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - It's Fawful*) Boomstick: Fawful has tried to conquer both the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom not once, but twice and he utterly failed both times. Wiz: But Fawful isn't the type to give up. He has tried again and again to conquer the 2 kingdoms and one day was dying after getting burned, until a mysterious green hedgehog named Virage took Fawful in and quickly healed him from his injuries and burns. Boomstick: And Virage made Fawful a suit of armor that is capable of taking heat from nearly anything and is really tough. The only down side is that it's very vulnerable to loud noises. ''' Wiz: Which is a little stupid, but Fawful has managed to work around those limitations on his suit and create hearing detachers that block any loud noises to keep him from losing his mind. (*Cues: Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story - In The Final*) '''Boomstick: Man Fawful sounds really powerful. Can anyting actually stop this guy besides the Mario Bros? Wiz: Well there is one draw back that makes Fawful pretty ridiculous. He has very little HP and to top it off with that, he's pretty slow when it comes to movement, attacking and reacting. Boomstick: Well even still, you do not want to get on Fawful's bad side. The second you look at him the wrong way, he will give you a lot of pain. ' Fawful: The Mario Brothers are not going to stop me this time. And you won't stop me either William X. *Fawful laughs maniacally* Sans (*Cues: Undertale - Ruins*) Wiz: Many years ago, a world of people and monsters were together, until the humans sealed the monsters in Mount Ebott and it's called The Underground. '''Boomstick: In the Underground there are many kinds of monsters, like fish monsters, bug monsters, lizard monsters and many others, but the best kind of monster are skeletons who are led by King Asgore. ' Wiz: And there's one skeleton that is famous for his love of bad skeleton puns and ketchup. The elite Royal Guard skeleton, Sans. '''Boomstick: Sans is the older brother of Papyrus and the oldest son of Dr. Wing Dings Gaster, but his father prefers to be called W.D. Gaster, Dr. Gaster or just Gaster. (*Cues: Undertale - Snowdin Town*) Wiz: Sans has the capability of using bones as one of his attacks and when they're blue they don't actually hurt you unless they are blue. Boomstick: Damn that's hardcore. But Sans' deadliest weapons are his Gaster Blasters which his father made to kill possibly anything in it's path. Wiz: And Sans can use teleporting to maneuver around the battle field, especially since he's extremely lazy. Boomstick: Sans sounds like he's unstoppable with all of these abilities he has due to being a special kind of monster. (*Cues: Undertale - Megalovania*) Wiz: Well, Sans has one rather lame weakness. He has only 1 HP and if he gets hit, he automatically dies and fades away into nothing. Boomstick: Damn. Well I guess it's good that Sans is pretty quick and is capable of dodging faster than any monster could ever dodge. Wiz: Sans might be a dangerous skeleton that has only 1 HP, but Sans is always ready to make sure his foes regret the damage they ever done when he sees it. Sans: Alright Virage..... YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!!!!! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Fawful walks in the Judgement Hall searching around for a skeleton that he heard from many monsters. Sans: Looking for someone? Sans then comes out in front of Fawful. Fawful: So you're the one they call Sans? Sans: Yes, that's me. Why are you here? Fawful walks up to Sans. Fawful: I'm the Bean Lord Fawful and I came cause I heard that you are a powerful skeleton. Sans then realized after he heard Fawful mention his name, he was looking for Fawful to give him his karma for all of his crimes. Sans: So you're the one who has tried to conquer the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms twice and failed. Well I heard about you and I don't like what you did to all those guards. I'm gonna give you a bad time. Fawful and Sans get in their iconic battle stances and are ready to fight each other. FIGHT! Sans throws some of his bones and Fawful dodges them, but some how gets hurt. Fawful: How did I get hurt? Sans: The point of my blue attack is to not move to not take damage stupid. Sans then summons his Gaster Blasters and all of them hit Fawful. Fawful tries getting up, but Sans uses his Karmic Retribution abilities to move Fawful's soul around. Fawful: DAMN YOU! Fawful comes charging at Sans, but Sans dodges by teleporting and whacks Fawful at the back of his head with a bone. Sans then teleports and uses a Gaster Blaster to hit Fawful and it forced FAwful to hit a wall. Fawful: I won't give up!!!! Fawful then charges at Sans, but suddenly noticed he wasn't getting any closer to Sans and notices he was in the air. Fawful: WHAT?!?! Fawful then sees Sans is using his abilities to keep him in the air again and struggles to break free, but it's no use. He's already stuck in Sans' grasp. Sans then uses his Karmic Retribution again to lift Fawful up and then snaps his fingers to make bones appear below Fawful. By the time Fawful figured out what Sans was planning it was too late. Sans then pulls Fawful down into the bones and the bones stab Fawful everywhere including his head, which ends up killing him. Sans: Get dunked on. Sans then walks away and decides to tell King Asgore the good news about Fawful being dead. KO! Results Boomstick: Fawful deserved getting killed by Sans after what he did. Wiz: Fawful is incredibly powerful and his abilities are able to dominate most foes, but with Sans it's another story. Boomstick: Yeah Fawful got his ass beat by 2 normal plumbers that have protected the Mushroom Kingdom from many foes before, so Sans wouldn't really be any different for Fawful. Wiz: Sans' Karmic Retribution abilities are also extremely dangerous compared to Fawful's weapons and Fawful had no way of countering that. Boomstick: "But Wiz isn't Sans' HP at 1? Couldn't Fawful just use any of his attacks to take Sans down? " Wiz: Well yes, but Sans is known to be faster than any other monsters like Asgore. And even if Sans is pretty lazy, it takes a lot to take Sans down when it comes to serious fight. Boomstick: Sans is also way tougher than you think. While his HP is at 1, William X has managed to make a way that Sans wouldn't get hurt or killed as easily and that's to make them have to do critical hits on Sans which is really hard to do because Sans can just teleport everywhere to tire out his opponents. Wiz: Fawful put up a good fight, but Sans' speed, strength, strategies and abilities were too overwhelming for Fawful to handle. Boomstick: Sans had a "skeleton" of fun taking out Fawful. Wiz: The winner is Sans. Next Time On Death Battle Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! Category:P0k3Fan997Young2's Death Battles Category:What-If Death Battles Category:Male-only battles Category:'Hero vs Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed Death Battles